Phenas
Phenas & Ferb are the Disney brothers. Team Pheneas & Ferb 'Phineas' Phineas Flynn, his age is not mentioned. Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in the A-Plot of every episode. The series concerns Phineas's attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb,[1] and often with many other neighborhood children. He is known to be very selfless and energetic. Phineas has many catch phrases like "Oh, there you are, Perry" or "Hey, Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" and "Hey, where's Perry?". Phineas comes from a blended family. The creators chose this arrangement because they considered it underused in children's programming as well as from Marsh's experiences in one.[2] As a character, Phineas has received a positive critical response, with one reviewer describing him and his brother as a "comical pairing."[3] Phineas appears in Phineas and Ferb merchandise, including plush toys,[4] t-shirts,[5] and a video game.[6] 'Ferb' Ferb Fletcher is Phineas's green-haired, intelligent but laconic stepbrother from England and created by Phineas and Ferb co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He first appeared in the show's pilot episode, "Rollercoaster." Ferb and his stepbrother Phineas Flynn spend their days during their summer vacation having fun. They are featured in every episode's A-Plot constructing large scale inventions or taking part in other outlandish activities. Ferb, an engineering genius, allows Phineas to do most of the talking for the pair and is described as "more of a man of action," by Phineas, which makes him more of a plot device than a developed character. Ferb is more likely to sing than speak, but most often has a one-liner in the episodes. Ferb is named after a friend of the show's creators who was an expert on tools and, at times, stayed rather silent.[7] 'Perry the Platypus' Perry the Platypus (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker), a.k.a. Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus and first appeared along with a large portion of the main cast in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster." Perry is featured as the star of the B-Plot for all but one episode of the series alongside his arch-nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He is a primarily silent character, with the only noises being the occasional rattling of his bill. Perry is often referred to, incorrectly, by Ferb as "the only mammal that lays eggs."[11] 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a Jewish Mexican girl.[25] She is one of the brothers' best friends and has an obvious crush on Phineas Flynn of which he is unaware, though he has shown he cares for her from time to time. She is known for the catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?" and is the leader of the Fireside Girls troop 46231. The troop often helps Phineas and Ferb in their projects.[26] She is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter.[27] 'Baljeet Tjinder' Baljeet Tjinderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Phineas_and_Ferb_characters#cite_note-19is Phineas' and Ferb's friend and neighbor. A shy, intellectual, and polite boy who moved to Danville from India, he often helps the boys with their ideas and displays his knowledge of algebra and trivia. He also has a compulsive need to get good grades. 'Carl the Intern' Carl the Intern is Major Monogram's young unpaid intern of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) in charge of video taping Monogram when he is being interviewed and talking to Agent P. He is a bit careless, wears glasses, and sometimes forgets to focus the camera correctly. Category:Disney XD Category:2007 series debut Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Series Category:Action Adventure